When used in relation to a communication device, performing a “system wide reset” refers to returning all software and hardware of the communication device to a known, initial state. While performing a system wide reset is sometimes used to restore stability and usability to the communication device following errors such as certain types of serious software exceptions, performing a system wide reset is detrimental in that the communication device is typically rendered unusable while it is rebooting following the system wide reset. It is not uncommon for the communication device to require one or two minutes to reboot, which can significantly inconvenience the owner of the communication device. For the sake of simplicity, conventional error handling systems in communication devices often default to performing system wide resets instead of utilizing a less conspicuous form of error handling.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to reduce the frequency at which system wide resets occur on communication devices and to introduce to communication devices an error handling system that emphasizes versatility in addition to simplicity.